memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Unity (novel)
see also Unity, a Voyager episode. Introduction (blurb) In 2001's critically acclaimed Avatar novels, author S.D. Perry set the tone and the course for the continuation of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine®, a controversial television phenomenon hailed by TV Guide as "the best acted, written, produced, and altogether finest" incarnation of Star Trek®. Since then, the DS9 saga has grown in complexity and momentum, attracting an ever-growing audience to novels about which one reviewer raved, "In these pages, DS9 truly lives again." Now, following her triumphs with Avatar and Rising Son, S. D. Perry returns for a landmark tale celebrating DS9's tenth anniversary year. On the eve of Bajor's formal entry into the Federation, First Minister Shakaar was assassinated, derailing the induction and plunging the planet and station Deep Space 9™ into chaos. Investigation into the murder revealed the presence of a parasitic conspiracy threatening not only Bajor's future with the Federation, but the very survival of both. At the same time, the fracturing of Bajor's theology has put its people on the threshold of a startling transformation -- and the consequences now rest on the shoulders of Colonel Kira Nerys, who months ago defied the religious authority of her planet by making public an ancient heretical text that challenged the very foundation of the Bajoran faith. Now, after a harrowing and historic voyage of exploration in the Gamma Quadrant, the weary, wounded crew of Starship Defiant is at last coming home. But the joy of their return is short-lived as the crew becomes swept up in the crisis aboard the station, with many of them confronting personal issues that force them to make life-altering choices. Among those is a grief-stricken Commander Elias Vaughn, who reaches a crossroads in his life's journey and learns the true purpose for which he was Touched by the Prophets...as well as the ultimate fate of Captain Benjamin Sisko. And...somewhere on Bajor...a child long awaited is about to be born. Summary En Route back to the Alpha Quadrant Commander Vaughn contemplates the successes and failures of the Defiants three month voyage of exploration through the Gamma Quadrant. As the USS Defiant emerges from the wormhole it appears that the Bajoran system has been invaded by Cardassians. Vaughn attempts to get past there blockade by cloaking the Defiant but is eventually ordered by Colonel Kira to stop. The Defiant docks and after being scanned by Cardassian personal the command staff are briefed. The blockade was a test to make sure the Defiant was not under control of parasitic aliens which recently had been uncovered in the alpha quadrant (''DS9'' novel: Mission Gamma: Lesser Evil), these same parasites had attempted to gain control over Gul Macet but failed indicating that Cardassians were immune to there effects and hence Starfleet requested the Cardassians aid in enforcing a lockdown of the Bajoran system in an attempt to contain the aliens. Following the briefing Ezri Dax informed Julian Bashir of Audrid Dax's past contact with the parasites a century earlier. Shar goes with his Zhavey Charivretha zh'Thane to his quarters to mourn with his remaining bondmates over the death of Shathrissia zh'Cheen and consider his bondgroups future. Cyl tells Dax of his and Gards history as watchers of the parasites and Yevir arrives from Bajor to escort Sulan Opaka and Jake Sisko back. Vaughn also goes to Bajor under the guise of tracking down the assassins of Shakaar Edon but infact working on finding parasites amongst the Bajoran population. On Deep Space Nine Bashir has been researching the parasites and comes to the conclusion they are infact genetically engineered from trill symbionts. Shar's remaining bondmates return to Andor to find new bond mates to produce a much needed child. Vaughn, under orders take medical leave at the monastery at Ashalla after finding himself emotionally exhausted in the wake of Ruriko's death and the renewed difficult relationship with his daughter Prynn. In Quark's a parasite quite publicly attempts to take Taran'atar host who was outside Quarks having taken to hanging around with Wex. Taran'atar successfully prevented the parasite taking control by chewing it to death, the carcass provides more to research on but Bashir believes it’s necessary to capture a queen parasite to move forward. At the edge of the lockdown Runabout Medeira containing the O'brien and Sisko families is eventually allowed into the Bajoran sector with clearance from Major Kira. Near to Admiral Akaar's quarters Ro discovers a queen parasite in its Bajoran host and is attacked by its latest spawn. Hearing Ro's scream Shar and Nog dash to the rescue, releasing all his andorian rage Shar kicks the queen away and pulls the parasite from Ro's mouth crushing it with his hands. As three more parasites approach a security team freeze them and the queen with stasis field generators. They capture a Queen! On Bajor Vaughn under the watch of Opaka looks into the orb of Unity... Eli Underwood is taken to Benny Russell to be shown around the asylum he was admitted into the night before. Benny and Eli quickly become friends. In the security cells the senior staff are briefed by Dr Bashir on his findings with the queen. Kira decided they need to try and communicate with the queen Dax, Cyl and Gard all volunteer. Gard is implanted with the parasite, in a brief conversation with Kira the queen declares "We know everything. You will destroy the Trill. You will leave us the wormhole and withdraw from this space. You will give us the bodies we need, or we will obliterate all you hold sacred and take what we want." She then tries to kill Gard but Bashir beams it out before it can do so killing the queen in the process. Gard suggests the parasites have some interests in the tears of the prophets. The queens death starts off events on Deep Space Nine and Bajor. All the soldier parasites abandon there hosts on DS9 causing chaos and fear amongst the residents, several cardassians are injured. On Bajor a group of monks who had been camping out near Kasidy's house come to the home armed and kidnap Kasidy and the Siskos, they leave Keiko and the children with a message to the federation warning them not to interfere or face the consequences, the parasites/monks take Kasidy and the Siskos to Ashalla where other parasite have interrupted Vaughn’s orb experience leaving him unconscious and injured after they shoot him. Eli wakes up to find Benny at his side but the asylum otherwise empty, Benny tells him not to dwell on his past but think about the present and the two make there way out of the asylum On Bajor the parasite have taken hostages and control many major sites - the chamber of ministers, the Vedek assembly, B'hala, the central archives, and the shrine at Kendra. Admiral Akaar contacts Kira and is outraged at her decision to authorise the queens implantation on her own accord, he takes her out of the loop putting himself in charge of DS9. Kira leaves Ro in charge of opps and takes the Defiant under cloak to Bajor. With some technical help from O'brien Kira beams through the cloak to Ashalla and is immediately attacked by a horde of parasite inhabited bajorans, just as she gives up all hope she is saved by Wex who unbeknownst to here beamed down in the form of her utility belt, Wex quickly reveals herself to be Odo and after a brief reunion the two part once more. Kira heads of to secure the orbs and Odo in the form of a Po werm goes to save the hostages. Kira approaches the huge parasite spawnmother in the orb chamber and realises that on her own she can’t stop it, the spawnmother is full of thousands of parasites and shooting her would release them to attack Kira and all of Bajor. Instead Kira opens up all of the orbs flooding the queen’s perceptions with the light of the orbs and the visage of Benjamin Sisko who informs her she’d picked the wrong planet. In a realm outside of normal space time a group of Jem'Hadar that instants ago were in the last ship of an armada heading for the alpha quadrant find themselves in the void (''DS9'' episode: Sacrifice of Angels), after a brief period of confusion they hear the screams of the spawnmother and unsheathe there kar'takin, ready for battle... On Deep Space Nine Merimark interrupts as Akaar prepares to put Ro in her place after giving him the run around, she informs them that the hostage takers on Bajor have collapsed and the parasites are on the run. Eli-Elias Vaughn drifts out of consciousness into a battle of hostages killing off the fleeing parasites. Kasidy gives birth to her daughter Rebecca Rae and is reunited with Ben. ...weeks later. Quark has had his assets frozen by the federation pending a investigation, his dream of leaving Bajor soon moneyless economy behind is crushed... Kira comes into the bar and informs him Ferenginar has begun full diplomatic relations with Bajor and Quark’s is to become the Ferengi embassy making it officially sovereign territory of Ferenginar and as such subject to its laws and commerce practices and so Quark as Ambassador to Bajor will be able to trade and earn profits within the federation. With an encouraging note from Jean-Luc Picard and with the withdrawn objections of admiral Akaar Ro decides to stay on into Bajors starfleet era. Vaughn sows the seed of a renewed relationship with Prynn determined not to let her slip out of his life again. Sisko returns to DS9 to applause and a well aimed baseball from a Captain Kira and informs her he has turned down admiralty and will be taking his life as it come with his family. On Bajor in front of thousands the command staff of Deep Space Nine (Past and Present) stand along side the command staff of the Enterprise, representatives of the Vedek assembly and dignitaries from Andor, Trill, Cardassia, Qo’nos, Ferenginar and the Dominion to witness the signing ceremony for Bajors admittance into the Federation. In there home that Ben designed and Kas had built Benjamin Sisko drifts off to sleep contemplating his return and his future responsibilities, the prophets have given him much to do, to help friends and old and new... Characters arc developement Elias Vaughn :Vaughn's relationship with Prynn deteriorates to a state as bad as before mission gamma as a result of him killing Ruriko. The emotional strain results in a physical deterioration and Vaughn is forced to take some medical leave. In that time he has a second orb experience and meets and befriends Benjamin Sisko, the experience leaves him with a renewed determination not to loose Prynn and he takes the first steps into reforging there relationship. Prynn Tenmei :Prynn's relationship with her farther is at an all time low, in the mean time she pursues a romantic relationship with Shar. Ezri Dax :Ezri develops somewhat guilty feelings for Dax's choice not to pursue the parasites after making first contact with them more than century prior. Ro Laren :Ro is ready to leave Deep Space Nine but after feeling appreciated for her work in the parasite crisis and with a bit of encouragement from Jean-Luc Picard she decides to stay on and become a Starfleet officer once more. Thirishar ch'Thane (Shar) :Shar's bondgroup returns to Andor to replace Thriss and Shar, his Zhavey makes a final request for him to return to Andor but he refuses feeling more at home on Deep Space Nine now. Quark :Quark is ready to leave Deep Space Nine as the Federations moneyless society approaches Bajor. But even his plans for new business are stopped by the federation. Rom saves the day though initiating diplomatic relations with Bajor making Quark's the Ferengi Embassy and Quark Ambassador. Taran'atar :Taran'atar still struggles to understand his purpose in the Alpha Quadrant but prevails in the will of the Founders. Miles O'Brien :Miles feels somewhat dissatisfied as a teacher, missing the challenge but new ones dawn as Keiko takes a job on Cardassia Keiko O'Brien :Keiko decides to have the family follow her carrier and persuades Miles to move to Cardassia to work with the I.A.A.C Benjamin Sisko :Ben returns from the Celestial Temple and joins his newly extended family turning down Admiralty in favour of a family life. Characters Regulars *Julian Bashir *Ezri Dax *Kira Nerys *Nog *Keiko O'Brien *Miles O'Brien *Quark *Ro Laren *Benjamin Sisko *Jake Sisko *Taran'atar *Odo *Prynn Tenmei *Thirishar ch'Thane (Shar) *Elias Vaughn Minor Regulars *Leonard James Akaar *Sam Bowers *Akellen Macet *Charivretha zh'Thane *Treir *Kasidy Yates Other *Bellis *Bennings *Capril *Thavanichent th'Dani (Anichent) *Shathrissia zh'Cheen (Thriss) - deceased *Taulin Cyl *Eran *Hiziki Gard *Girani *Vindizhei sh'Rraazh (Dizhei) *Lenaris Holem *Liro Kavi *Kaitlin Merimark *Joseph Sisko *Judith Sisko *Rebecca Jae Sisko *Opaka Sulan *Simon Tarses *Vlu *Wex *Yevir Linjarin Brief Appearences *Asarem Wadeen *Elim Garak *Halan'ahan *Leeta *Martok, Son of Urthog *Mustata'klan *Natima Lang *Jean-Luc Picard *Rom *Valast'aval *Worf, Son of Mogh *William Ross Vaugh's Orb Experience *Eli Underwood *Benny Russell *Leo *Terrence *Shiloh *Nurse Lauren *Sue-Lyn *Ruri *Cassie *Pria Referenced *Neema Cyl *Vic Fontaine *Seljin Gandres *Shakaar Edon – deceased References Starships *USS Defiant (NX-74205) - Defiant class *Medeira - runabout *Trager - Galor class Locations *Deep Space Nine :Quark's :Opps :Secuirty office :Promenade *Bajor :Ashalla :Sisko's House :Tilar peninsula Species *Andorian *Bajoran *Capellan *Cardassian *Changeling *Ferengi *Human *Jem'Hadar *Klingon *Orion *Parasite *Trelian *Trill States and Organisations *Bajoran Milita *Republic of Bajor *Starfleet *United Federation of Planets *Watchers Information The book begins with a twenty page timeline laying out the events of the post finale books from January to August of 2376 with the book beginning in September. Related Stories *DS9 Relaunch :Unity builds upon previously established events in the DS9 relaunch, in particular the immediately preceding novels in the Mission Gamma miniseries and the novel Rising Son with some back-story established in The Lives of Dax short story; Sins of the Mother. The fall out of events in Unity is told in the Worlds of Deep Space Nine miniseries. *Conspiracy (TNG episode) :The parasitic aliens of Unity made their first and only TV appearance in Conspiracy, which established their appearance and many of their abilities and practices. Reviews Connections Unity article at Psi Phi, the Star Trek books databade. Volume One: Cardassia and Andor | type3=novel | series3= | format3=hardcover | before3=Stone and Anvil | after3=Captain's Blood | prevpocket= | nextpocket= | prevtrow=Rising Son| nexttrow=Enemy Territory | prevdixon= | nextdixon= | voyages1=DS9 | adbefore1=Rising Son| adafter1=Trill: Unjoined| voyages2=other| other=Benny Russell Universe | adbefore2=Isolation Ward 4 | adafter2=Isolation Ward 4 | }} Unity Unity Category:Hardcovers